Mortal Bowser: Book II
by vladimirg2000
Summary: The next addition to the Mortal Bowser Saga. A thriller of all kind.


****

Mortal Bowser: Book II

Author: Vladimir G.

Written on: November 4, 2000

This story and all of its contents come straight from the author's imagination. Bowser, Mario, and all of the Mario Series, characters, settings, and vital statistics belong to Nintendo of America. 

Bowser made his way down the dark stairs of the hall leading down to the prison cells. In his hand he holds a torch light. As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Bowser stood in front of a huge metallic door with an enormous lock hanging from its handle. Bowser reached behind him and takes out a titanic key. He opens the door with that key. The entrance to all of the prison cells, lining up next to each other, was dark. Bowser held the torch at an upright position, found a torch handle, and places the torch down. 

All of the cells are numbered from one to 100. Bowser slowly walks down the aisle of the main prison cell room and takes a peak at every prisoner in every cell. He stops at cell number fifty. Koopa the Quick reads a large book while he sits on top of a concrete stool inside his cell. Koopa the Quick looks up and sees Bowser. He walks up to him.

"Bowser." Says Koopa the Quick. "Has the time come for you to release me from this torture cell?"

Bowser laughs out loud and says, "If you were to succeed in anything, I'd release you. Instead, you let that pesky Mario beat you in that race."

"But, sir," says Koopa the quick. "You told me to let him defeat me. And now you put me here for nothing. Why have you done this, master?"

"For the right reasons." Replies Bowser. "I needed him to become more confident in himself, so that when the time came for me to face him, he would be outraged by my smacking him down so much and…"

Koopa the Quick interrupted him. 

"Yes, but you also lost! You failed! And you blame your failure on us all, your children!"

"Silence! You are just another worthless Koopa." Bowser destroys the cell with his bear hands and grabs hold of Koopa the Quick's neck. "You fool! Even if you did beat Mario, I would have still sent you here. I used you. Don't you see that?"

Suddenly, Bowser reaches behind him and takes out a long, thick blade. He holds the blade in his right arm and is ready to swing at Koopa the Quick's head. Suddenly, Bowser pauses at a familiar voice. It's his lost soul, once more, floating in the air behind him. 

"I demand you release him at once!" yells Bowser's lost soul with a deep, dark voice. "I am your lost soul, and I will not stand any longer with this non sense! 

Without warning, Bowser moves his hand rapidly and slices Koopa the Quick's head off. Then he turns around and looks at his lost soul. 

"You again." Says Bowser. "Who do you think you are commanding me what to do? I should be telling you what to do and say, for I am your physical life!" Bowser blinks and finds that his lost soul is not in front of him any more.

"You weak pathetic fool!" rages Bowser's lost soul. "You will die for what you have said to me! I am greater and more powerful than you will ever be! Without me, you… will… die!"

"Oh no!" jokes Bowser. "I'm scared stiff, what ever am I going to do? I'm so frightened."

Bowser drops his sword down, which is covered with blood, and races at his lost soul. Then Bowser leaps into the air and makes a fist and throws it upon his lost soul. Yet his lost soul is invincible, making Bowser's fist run through his body as though he was a holographic figure and slams on the cell's wall.

Behind Bowser floats his lost soul.

"I." Says Bowser's lost soul. "I cannot be destroyed, for I am the destroyer! I am the punisher! And I will punish you forever more until the day that you will die!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bowser slams his fist against the prison's walls. Tears roll down his eyes. This is a rare sight to see Bowser, "the big guy," cry.

"You are right, who ever you are." Says Bowser. "I am a failure and always will be. I didn't belong here in the first place. I don't deserve this. I am a failure…" 

Bowser stands up and begins to walk toward the cells leading further down the prison room. He finally reaches the end of the hall. At the center of the wall, there is a huge button. The button reads, 'Release' Bowser presses his large paw over the button and puts pressure on it. Suddenly, the entire cell doors open, and all of the prisoners are let free. They all jump to joy as they race up the staircases and out of Bowser's castle. Bowser holds his head down is sorrow thoughts. His lost soul is no where to be seen. 

Without warning, the ground begins to shake with tremendous force. Bowser runs outside of his castle and is terrified by the image that he sees. A large sword, fifty times bigger than his own castle, drops down upon his castle. A small figure flies out of the castle and falls down beside Bowser's feet. It is a small crystal. Bowser picks it up and stars at it for a while. Suddenly, a smile comes across his rigid face and says, "This used to be my mother's."

The ground stops shacking. The sword is stabbed in the middle of his torn down castle. Suddenly, a dark figure walks out of Bowser's castle and heads toward Bowser. Bowser cannot believe his own eyes. A large figure that looks exactly like him stands right in front of him. The figure is about twice Bowser's size. A fierce strike of lightning clashes out of the sky. Bowser is able to make out the appearance of the titanic figure's face.

"Father?" questions Bowser.

To be continued…


End file.
